Los tres mil de Qohor
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: A veces el Khal Temmo se sentía como dios. Todo estaba a su mano, el oro, la plata y el alma de los hombres. Pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba. Sangre, premoniciones y violencia en una batalla pre-canon épica.


Disclaimer: Todo es del gordo.

Esta historia participa en el reto 13 "Tu momento épico de Canción" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras y está inspirado en la batalla de los tres mil de Qohor, 400 años antes de lo que conocemos como canon.

La sangre te da vida, mientras la bebes, caliente, como un rio caudaloso corriendo desde el corazón de tu enemigo, te sientes invencible. Y no es solo un sentimiento, es algo de lo que estas seguro, tan seguro como que perteneces al pueblo Dothraki y que todos te llaman Khal Temmo. Más tarde el líquido rojo de la vida comienza a agotarse, sabes que aquello es natural pues los hombres solo tienen una limitada reserva de aquello que les hace humanos. Incluso tú, aunque te afanes en creer lo contrario. Tienes razones para afirmarlo, dices. La trenza que alcanza el final de tu espalda la más poderosa de ellas.

Sin embargo no puedes evitar las pesadillas que te invaden de vez en cuando, por las noches cuando ya no hay nadie que espere tus admiradas demostraciones de fuerza animal, en el momento donde eres tú y el latido furioso de tu corazón rompiendo el silencio de la noche, o eso te parece, en ese momento, entre sueños, te vislumbras vencido, arrodillado y mientras duermes tiemblas, pues el miedo te invade y las miradas vacías de tres mil hombres extraños siguen cada movimiento que das. Quieres pedirles que paren, pero la voz se te corta y de repente te sientes como una doncella perdida y virgen de cabellos rubios, piel clara y senos pequeños. Entonces despiertas y te preguntas que ha pasado.

Sacudes la cabeza, en un intento de alejar las imágenes que la vigilia te mostró la noche pasada. Te preguntas si aquello que presenciaste como protagonista y como espectador a la vez podría ser una clase de visión, el Gran Semental tratando de mostrarte el futuro. Quizás quiere advertirte algo, piensa y la expresión en el rostro duro se te pone preocupada. Frunces el ceño, demasiada cabeza intentas decirte, pero esas imágenes terribles y fascinantes no se alejan de tu mente por más que lo quieras. De repente, alguien interrumpe el hilo de tus pensamientos y el pesar anidado en tu corazón se alivia, no de manera definitiva, eso sí.

-Khal Temmo, los hombres están listos. ¿Ira a la vanguardia?- Rohko es un joven de piel tostada y típicos rasgos Dothraki. Sabes que quiere formar un Khalasar propio en un futuro cercano, pero no crees que tenga capacidades para aquello. Sin embargo como segundo al mando te resulta perfecto, pues cada hombre ha nacido para una cosa en específico. Rohko para obedecer y tu estas destinado a la gloria del saqueo. Te gusta el sonido de aquello. La gloria, repites.

Con aquello en mente, te levantas del suelo y los escalofríos de la batalla te recorren el cuerpo. Estas listo y una sonrisa amplia y sugerente te cruza el rostro. _Que se preparen los otros_, murmuras entre dientes. Los temores nocturnos se han alejado de ti por ahora, pues es tiempo de guerra. Sales de la carpa y subes a tu caballo. Las suaves colinas, la vegetación ocasional y la arena te dan la bienvenida. A lo lejos está el objetivo. Galopas unos metros y lanza en mano, un grito te sube, incontrolable por la garganta. Pronto, no es solo tu grito, son cientos de alaridos más. Y todos quieren lo mismo.

II.

Sobre la noche, carente de estrellas y nubes, oscura, asciende el humo de la hoguera Dothraki. Celebran la victoria reciente sobre Qohor, tan fácil como una prostituta de Lys y tan hermosa y sensual como aquellas. Todos dejan escapar sus instintos más primitivos, tú no eres el único. Te montas sobre Lanni, la mujer con la que te casarás en el futuro, el mundo parece desdibujarse y luego vas en busca de otra. Has olvidado las visiones y la angustia que te carcomía la existencia ha desaparecido.

Alguien te ofrece una jarra de licor, que no tarda en correr caliente por tu garganta y es entonces cuando tu alrededor se torna irreal. Curvas los labios, en un intento vago de reír. No eres el único inmerso en aquel frenesí, todo tu Khalasar lo está. Se les nota en los ojos, piensas y vuelves a intentar reír, sin la seguridad de haberlo logrado del todo.

De repente, notas la mirada de alguien fija en tu nuca. Te vuelves, para encontrar al idiota de Rohko parado frente a ti, apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus pies. Comprendes el mensaje con facilidad. Quiere desafiarte. Acto seguido te burlas de él en voz baja porque solo las mujeres se emborrachan.

-¿Y bien?- logras articular. Tus músculos tensos, las piernas abiertas en posición de lucha.

Por toda respuesta, el criado se abalanza sobre ti, su patético mazo de madera en mano. Intenta golpearte la cabeza pero te apartas con facilidad y el chico tropieza con sus propios pies, sin llegar a besar el suelo. Recupera el equilibrio y vuelve a buscar tu vista.

-Creerse invencible es mortal, Temmo- los ojos inyectados en sangre, llenos de odio. Vuelve a la carga y esta vez logras cogerlo del cuello. Lo pones en el aire, disfrutas unos momentos de su impotencia. El Dothraki sabe que va a morir, tiene terror, mucho terror. Estrellas su cabeza contra una roca repetidas veces, la sangre mana copiosa y lo inevitable sucede. Tu gente que está acostumbrada a la violencia hace como que nada ha pasado, aunque unos cuantos, incluida la novia de Rohko, te echan unas miradas de rencor. Lo lamentas por la mujer y te dices que le has hecho un bien pues habia escogido mal a su hombre.

Tiras al fuego el cadáver y la fiesta no tarda en seguir su camino. Sin embargo de noche las cosas son muy diferentes, tus propios horrores regresan y te estremeces. En aquellas visiones tu mirada es idéntica a la del muchacho que acabas de asesinar a sangre fría.

III.

Al amanecer, abres tus ojos grises y la luz te hiere la vista. Te levantas, los miembros pesados, pero nada te detiene pues sabes que ha llegado el momento de alcanzar aquellas virtudes vedadas a las gentes comunes. Tu destino, el reconocimiento eterno. Lo de ayer fue solo un aperitivo servido demasiado rápido, la verdadera gloria aún aguarda por ti en las paredes de Qohor. Y solo el Gran Semental sabe cuánto la deseas. Oh, dulce perdición de los hombres de guerra.

Te enfrentas a la planicie yerma y rocosa. El sol brillante te saluda, respondes con una inclinación de cabeza leve y dejas atrás la modorra, te sientes listo para atravesar el firmamento en carroza si es necesario. A tu alrededor, el Khalasar respira ansioso, lo notas en el ceño fruncido de los hombres y en la preocupación mal disimulada de las mujeres. Nadie habla, dejando que la sangre salvaje que han heredado de cientos de ancestros sin nombre y aspecto animal les corra por las venas, roja, brillante y violenta, como animales en celo.

Te montas en la grupa del caballo, lanza en mano, no necesitas gritar para que los hombres te sigan. Son miles y miles de rostros Dothraki ansiosos por probar su valía ante el Khal más poderoso del mundo, tú.

Solo han pasado unos segundos desde comenzó la marcha y unos árboles debiluchos aparecen a tu costado. Han llegado a Qohor, la ciudad de la Cabra Negra. Vociferas instrucciones militares y rápidamente tus hombres forman filas a una distancia prudente de los muros. _La batalla ha comenzado_, te dices, el corazón te salta en el pecho como la primera vez. Vas a dar la orden de atacar cuando observas con más cuidado tu alrededor. Sí, son los mismos bosques y el mismo rio tímido, al que los qohorienses apodaban Qhoyne, sin embargo no te puedes quitar la sensación de que algo extraño ocurre allí, algo que no estaba el día anterior.

De repente, lo comprendes. Hay gente en la pared y ondean una bandera negra, que no hay que ser adivino para saber lo que representa. El protector de la ciudad, su dios. La cabra. Toda la situación logra sacarte de tus casillas, eso no debía ser así. Los habitantes de Qohor ya se habían rendido, lo único que quedaba era arrebatarles ese orgullo a punta de lanza de lanza y fuego (y de paso alcanzar la gloria). _¿De dónde habrán sacado un nuevo ejército?_ te preguntas intranquilo y tus tribulaciones nocturnas regresan por unos momentos. Vuelves a mirar y respiras aliviado, comprendiendo la situación. Aquellos que le apartaban de la gloria eran niños de no más de quince años, la desesperación en la que parecen haber caído los qohorienses te alegra de sobremanera.

Aunque para salir de las dudas, haces que los arqueros disparen sus flechas silbantes y precisas primero. Te pones la mano, ahuecándola sobre la frente, en un intento de apreciar mejor la situación y sorprendido, asistes al espectáculo de sangre fría que otorgan los muchachos frente a ti, que se limitan a levantar el escudo. Suerte de principiante, te dices. Sin embargo, la suerte les acompaña una vez, otra vez y a la tercera sucede lo mismo. Entonces estas a punto de caer en pánico y ordenar la retirada, pero tu sangre Dothraki grita lo contrario y no puedes evitar escucharla, obedecerla sobre tu cabeza que grita que las cosas saldrán mal. Ordenas el ataque, tú a la cabeza.

Pronto, la pacifica planicie, el follaje y el agua se convierten en un caos de muerte. Repartes golpes de lanza, con propias manos y aprovechas de atropellar con tu caballo a todo aquel que se te cruce por el camino. Al comienzo, pones atención a lo que sucede con tus hombres pero más tarde la batalla reclama toda tu atención. En rededor tuyo, los Dothraki caen como moscas y no pareces notarlo. Luchas con tus todas fuerzas, sientes como la vida se te escapa con cada movimiento y no esta en tus planes detenerte.

Cada adversario parece igual al otro, con esos ojos fríos y sin alaridos de dolor al morir, e iguales a esos que vislumbraste en tus sueños que en ese momento no recuerdas. Se te pone enfrente un contrincante nuevo, a quien reconoces como ese chico de quince años que pudiste otear en la lejanía, el portador de la bandera negra. Aun la trae, sujeta firmemente entre sus metales de batalla, ondeando con locura y con ella es que te ataca.

La mueve con soltura, como si fuese una espalda sin filo y la tela que trae pegada el palo cobra vida propia. El asombro te impide reaccionar y observas, con la boca abierta de par en par como toma impulso, girando el brazo hacia atrás y enrollando el género. Sigues mirándolo fijo mientras la bandera vuela hacia tu pecho descubierto. Todavía tienes los ojos abiertos y caes al suelo, el tiempo se ralentiza.

Entonces, cuando ya vas a morir comprendes que tus visiones estaban erradas, que tu destino no era la humillación sino la honorable muerte en batalla. Pero, antes de exhalar tu último suspiro, algo te dice que estabas tan equivocado. Nunca lo sabrás.


End file.
